


Cenit

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Guns, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Lies, M/M, Poverty, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Russian Mafia, Sad, Violence, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Consumido por las sombras, el hijo de Lucifer enviado a la Tierra, había tomado la decisión de perecer. Aferrado a la luz, un desdichado ángel nacido en invierno, apareció en su vida para hacerlo cambiar de idea.[AU] Mafia.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 1





	Cenit

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: AU Mafia. Edades invertidas (Victor Nikiforov adolescente (18 años) y Yuri Plisetsky adulto (30 años)). Lenguaje soez. Violencia. Contenido explícito. Todos los personajes son mayores de edad y los actos relatados son consentidos/consensuados.

Dispuesto a relajarse, se reclinó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Los primeros acordes de su canción favorita llenaron sus oídos y una leve e inusual sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su ser entero parecía rebosar de paz y libertad en ese momento, lo que resultaba en verdad muy extraño, ya que ambas cosas las había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

El mundo entero pareció detenerse en cuanto se concentró en la atrapante letra de esa canción y movió los labios murmurando las primeras dos estrofas, dejándose transportar a otros universos por aquella fantástica y elegante voz que lo hacía estremecer.

Dentro del mundo del hampa, a él lo conocían como _"El hijo de Lucifer"_. ¡Y vaya que sí lo era! No precisamente porque a su finado padre lo llegaron a apodar _"El Diablo"_ en la sórdida y temeraria mafia, sino porque razones muy fuertes existían de sobra.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que el actual amo y señor de Moscú sería un despiadado demonio rubio de belleza angelical, un ser perverso de fieros y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que yacía bajo la piel de un hombre de treinta años humanos. Pero más allá de su enorme atractivo físico, Yuri Plisetsky se había ganado el apodo y el puesto con creces gracias a su inteligencia y a su astucia. Nunca se supo a ciencia cierta quién fue su mentor; de hecho, muchos detalles que rodeaban su existencia eran un completo misterio.

Conforme la canción avanzaba y faltaban unos segundos para que la misma alcanzara el clímax, todo el idilio que Yuri había creado en su mente y que le estaba haciendo erizar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, desapareció de forma abrupta cuando unos repentinos golpes contra la puerta de su estudio retumbaron más altos que la melodía.

Y no había nada en el mundo que molestara más a Yuri Plisetsky que interrumpieran sus escasos momentos de relax, más aún siendo ya de noche. Suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y una inconmensurable ira invadió su ser. Su concentración se esfumó y ya no pudo seguir disfrutando de la música.

Por más de que se tratara del hombre más leal a su servicio, Yuri tuvo ganas de tomar el arma de fuego que traía consigo y descargar todas las balas contra la humanidad del recién llegado, ni bien este pusiera un pie dentro del recinto.

—¡Pasa! -vociferó antes de pausar la canción que aún se reproducía en su celular-

Enseguida la puerta se abrió e ingresó un hombre moreno, de baja estatura, con un semblante serio e inexpresivo; en cuanto estuvo frente al escritorio de Yuri, este lo observó con total fastidio antes de cuestionarlo.

—Más vale que tengas una muy buena razón para estar aquí.

—Ivanov te está esperando -respondió el sujeto llamado Otabek Altin, amigo y guardaespaldas principal de Plisetsky; solo por eso se le permitía un cierto nivel de confianza al dirigirse a él- ¿Ya olvidaste que tenías una reunión con él? Tú mismo lo citaste a esta hora.

—No lo olvidé -mintió, ni siquiera recordaba ya cuando hizo aquella cita- Dile que voy enseguida.

En cuanto Altin se retiró, Yuri bufó molesto y dio un golpe de puño a la mesa. Lo último que quería era terminar el día viendo al desagradable sujeto que lo visitaba, sin embargo no tenía opción. Ese hombre representaba una pieza clave en sus negocios y aunque lo odiaba, aún lo necesitaba.

Con toda su molestia a cuestas, Yuri se encaminó al salón principal de la mansión donde el infame Vasili Ivanov lo aguardaba. Escuchó voces y se asomó con sigilo, solo para encontrarse con una inesperada escena que hizo se le revolviera el estómago de inmediato.

Aquel hombre no se encontraba solo, estaba en compañía de alguien a quien tenía sentado sobre su regazo y besaba con total descaro. Plisetsky se detuvo a observar a la pareja por un momento sin que notaran su presencia.

—¡Qué asco! -murmuró el rubio y sus fieros ojos se fijaron en la persona que acompañaba a su socio-

Por un instante, Yuri se sintió bastante confundido pues pensó que ese tipo estaba en compañía de una chica, en especial porque desde atrás solo consiguió divisar una larga cabellera plateada.

Fue solo hasta que la supuesta mujer intentó separarse del hombre, que Yuri supo que en realidad se trataba de un chico, la voz lo delató de inmediato. Sin dudas, se trataba del nuevo amante de turno del malnacido de Vasili Ivanov.

—¡Espera! -pidió aquel joven y trató de ponerse de pie cuando el otro empezó a manosearlo, la situación era incómoda y repulsiva por demás- No hagas eso aquí.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! -exigió Ivanov jalonénadolo del cabello- ¿Desde cuándo me dices lo qué debo hacer? Creo que deberé castigarte de nuevo para que recuerdes que no eres más que una puta sin voluntad y a mi entera disposición.

El albino de largos cabellos optó por permanecer quieto y guardar silencio, aunque enseguida se lo oyó disculparse, como si en verdad hubiera cometido alguna grave falta.

—Lo siento -musitó el chico, en cuya voz se podía percibir mucho dolor pero no precisamente porque tenía a aquel infeliz tomándolo del cabello con bastante fuerza, aquel era el dolor propio de un ser inocente que fue mancillado; temeroso y resignado a su desgracia- En verdad, lo siento mucho.

Al escucharlo disculparse, Ivanov por fin aflojó su agresivo agarre y volvió a besarlo impetuosamente. El muchacho no pudo hacer nada sino someterse a los deseos ajenos y fingir corresponderlos para no ser castigado.

—Así está mejor, Vitya -dijo el hombre apartándose un poco de los labios ajenos- Me gustas más cuando eres obediente y sumiso -luego lo observó por un instante enseñándole una sonrisa ladina- Ni siquiera imaginas lo que te espera esta noche cuando nos larguemos de aquí.

Por más que ese tipo hablara casi en un susurro al oído de su amante, Yuri logró escucharlo todo y solo pudo sentir un tremendo asco. Asumió que el nombre de ese lindo y delicado chico era Victor y por más que se preguntaba no era capaz de comprender por qué estaba con un depravado como Vasili Ivanov. Algo muy turbio debía haber detrás de todo eso.

Cuando Plisetsky ya no consiguió resistirlo más, se metió de lleno al lugar con pasos seguros y carraspeó para interrumpir la patética escena. Ver a Ivanov besuqueando y manoseando a un muchacho que bien podría tener la edad de su hijo era algo demasiado desagradable.

La pareja se apartó al ver allí al dueño de casa, sin embargo Ivanov no permitió a Victor ponerse de pie, en lugar de eso, lo sujetó para que permaneciera sentado sobre sus piernas y ni aún así dejó de lado su actitud osada y libidinosa.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en el joven albino y en un momento dado, los dos hicieron un muy breve contacto visual. Fue algo fugaz pero suficiente para dejar al implacable Yuri Plisetsky cautivado como nunca en su vida.

Tanta impresión le causaron en Plisetsky, quien tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que jamás había visto unos ojos tan bellos y al mismo tiempo, tan llenos de desdicha.. Yuri se sintió totalmente cautivado y reconoció que todo en ese chico era hermoso. Tan hermoso que logró que en su interior se gestara una suerte de revolución, provocando que se sintiera atraído y tuviera ganas de arrancarlo de los brazos de aquel desgraciado, a quien todo lo que deseaba era rociar con balas por su osadía.

—Plisetsky llegando tarde como siempre -comentó Ivanov en tono bromista mientras acariciaba las delgadas piernas del chico, que estaban al descubierto gracias al corto y gastado short que traía puesto- ¿No me digas que estabas contando los millones que necesitas lavar esta vez?

Yuri se sentía horriblemente incómodo presenciando tal cosa. Le costaba concentrarse para sostener una plática adecuada, ya que sus ojos iban indefectiblemente detrás de las manos del miserable que recorrían las piernas y el trasero de su joven amante; en tanto el chico parecía mirarlo con una expresión como si le estuviera pidiendo auxilio en silencio.

Desde hacía como un año, Yuri Plisetsky mantenía negocios con Vasili Ivanov, quien se desempeñaba como asesor de renombrados políticos que ocupaban altos cargos en Rusia. El rubio sabía que se trataba un influyente corrupto más del montón, una sanguijuela con ansias de poder, un parásito que se inició como un vulgar proxeneta de barrio y ladrón de automóviles, y ahora se presentaba ante el público vistiendo elegantes y costosos trajes, fungiendo de exitoso empresario, además de esposo y padre ejemplar ante la sociedad.

_Viles y asquerosas patrañas._

Yuri estaba muy al tanto de cada paso que daba aquel sujeto y la doble vida que llevaba, ya que esa información podría servirle en algún momento si las cosas se salían de control con ese tipo. En ese horrible mundo, no se podía confiar en nadie.

A Plisetsky le causaba repugnancia los pormenores de la vida paralela de su socio, la cual no era más que una farsa llena de todo tipo de excesos, drogas ilícitas y múltiples amantes, entre mujeres y hombres ciertamente muy jóvenes, a quienes exhibía con descaro en las reuniones que organizaba para sus amigos iguales de depravados que él.

Desde luego, Ivanov también había invitado más de una vez a Yuri a asistir a esos eventos aunque él nunca fue a ninguno, no porque fuera precisamente un hombre de altos valores morales sino porque incluso para alguien como él, aquello era el epítome de la inmundicia.

—Te dije que vinieras solo -refutó el rubio con una expresión de molestia- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que traer a tus acompañantes?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido, Plisetsky? -resopló el hombre rodando los ojos- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, de aquí pienso irme con esta belleza a divertirme un poco -sonrió de lado para luego darle al chico una nalgada que lo hizo chillar por lo bajo- ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? Te garantizo que la vas a pasar bien. Además de Vitya tengo a otros chicos y chicas que podría poner a tu disposición.

Una vez más, Yuri sintió ganas de vomitar ante la bajeza que el sujeto le proponía sin reparos.

—¿De nuevo con esa mierda? Te he dicho mil veces que no estoy interesado en ese tipo de actividades.

Ivanov lanzó un largo suspiro antes de contestarle.

—No me explico cómo alguien que apenas ha alcanzado los treinta años puede ser tan aguafiestas y amargado.

—Y yo no me explico cómo alguien que está orillando los cincuenta años sigue en ese tipo de cosas a pesar de sus disfunciones sexuales -replicó el rubio con sorna y enseguida pudo sentir sus ojos llenos de rabia posándose en él- ¿Recuerdas a la prostituta favorita de Yakov Feltsman? Le contó a todo el mundo que sufres de eyaculación precoz y que las píldoras no han solucionado tu problema.

—¡Ya basta! -exclamó Ivanov, viéndose obligado a bajar la mirada entre furioso y avergonzado- Lo que esa sucia ramera dijo no es verdad, solo fue porque me pidió más dinero y no accedí a dárselo.

—La avaricia es un pecado capital, Ivanov.

—La soberbia también lo es -respondió el otro y volvió a ver al rubio con una actitud desafiante- No toda la vida vas a ser joven y guapo como ahora. Los años te van a pasar la factura tarde o temprano.

Yuri hizo una mueca burlona, restándole importancia a las palabras del tipo.

—Bueno, ya. ¿Puedes enviar a tu acompañante a esperar afuera? Lo que tengo que hablar contigo es completamente confidencial.

Ivanov asintió y por fin hizo ese chico llamado Victor se pusiera de pie. En realidad Yuri no tenía problema con que el joven se quedara allí, bien podía darse el gusto de deleitar sus ojos con su belleza pero simplemente ya no podía seguir viendo cómo era tocado por las asquerosas manos de aquel viejo pervertido.

Yuri no lo entendía muy bien pero una extraña idea se le cruzó por la cabeza en cierto momento y se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso estaba sintiéndose celoso.

—Espérame afuera, primor -le dijo Ivanov al albino- No toques ni robes nada, aquí hay cámaras ocultas por todas partes y si este hombre se molesta contigo, podrías terminar descuartizado por ahí. Y ten por seguro que no haré nada para defenderte.

Victor frunció el ceño y observó a Yuri con temor al escuchar las palabras de su amante, tragó saliva y se puso pálido. Él sabía de sobra cómo operaban esos matones y lo sanguinarios que podían llegar a ser; definitivamente no pensaba arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo así, por lo que solo asintió para luego caminar con prisa hacia la puerta y abandonar el salón y terminar cerrándola detrás de él.

—¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso al chico? -cuestionó Plisetsky, acabó sintiéndose un poco mal al ver que el muchacho que se retiró horrorizado de allí-

—Mejor así. Ya conozco sus mañas -comentó el sujeto y se acomodó en su asiento- Victor era un ladronzuelo de poca monta y hasta hace poco trabajaba como vendedor de mi mercancía en los barrios bajos; hasta que noté que me podía servir para algo más y lo saqué de ahí. Desde entonces me divierto con él ocasionalmente. Es bonito, ¿no lo crees? Un poco afeminado en apariencia pero eso es genial, puedo fantasear que estoy con una chica y un chico a la vez.

Yuri observaba y escuchaba al hombre sin denotar expresión alguna. Fingía una total indiferencia aunque por dentro, aquello lo estaba molestando más de lo que imaginaba, acrecentando el rechazo y el odio que sentía por Ivanov.

—Le dije que no se robara nada para que no se meta en problemas contigo -prosiguió el sujeto- Tiene la mala de costumbre de llevarse cosas de las casas ajenas y el único modo de manejar a los de su tipo es infundiéndoles temor para que aprendan a respetar.

—Es irónico que digas eso cuando tú no los respetas a tus amantes de turno en lo más mínimo. Son personas después de todo.

—No lo son, son objetos desechables. Ese chico y todos los demás solo están para abrir las piernas cuando a mí se me da la gana.

—¡Qué repulsivo eres! -exclamó Yuri entrecerrando los ojos-

—Para ser un jodido mafioso y asesino, eres demasiado blando y compasivo. A veces creo que no eres un digno heredero del clan Plisetsky.

—Más que compasivo, soy justo e íntegro -inquirió el rubio y se cruzó de brazos- También me gusta honrar mi palabra, cosa que a ti no. Y sabes perfectamente cómo son los códigos que manejamos aquí, ¿no? El que intente desviarse del camino, será dado de baja sin contemplaciones.

El hombre sabía a la perfección que Yuri lo estaba acusando de cuestiones bastante graves y sospechaba una posible traición de su parte, por lo que solo se limitaba a sonreír y a hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Sabes, Ivanov? No te vuelo la cabeza simplemente porque mi padre te tenía cierta estima y porque me sigues siendo útil pero créeme... nada me daría más gusto que darte un pase directo al infierno.

—Lo sé. Pero créeme que seguiremos siendo socios por bastante tiempo. Después de todo me necesitas para seguir lavando tu dinero, no creas que podrás sacarme tan fácilmente de tu tablero de juego, mi pequeño Yuratchka.

Escuchar a ese infame llamarlo de esa manera, hizo que a Yuri le hirviera la sangre y terminara explotando.

—¡¡¡No te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo otra vez o juro que acabarás ensuciando la alfombra!!!

Ivanov se lo tomó en broma y sonrió burlonamente al ver al rubio tan alterado.

—Al parecer tu talón de Aquiles sigue siendo el recuerdo de tu abuelito que te llamaba así, ¿cierto?

—¡Cállate de jodida vez, infeliz! -Yuri ya no fue capaz de soportar esa insolencia, en un brusco y rápido movimiento acorraló al hombre contra respaldo del sofá; la cabeza de Ivanov quedó en medio del respaldo y de la pistola con la que Plisetsky lo amenazaba presionándola contra su frente-

El otro no se lo esperó, se puso pálido y comenzó a traspirar de inmediato. Solo ahí pudo reconocer que sacar a Yuri Plisetsky de quicio no fue para nada una buena idea. Él no dudaría en apretar el gatillo y le importaba una mierda saber que si mataba a Ivanov, los hombres de este, que esperaban fuera de la mansión, iniciarían una batalla campal contra los suyos.

—Tranquilo, cuidado -susurró el hombre, quien estaba a punto de ponerse a suplicar por su vida- Fue solo una broma, Yuri. Vamos, no seas tan temperamental.

—Parece que mojaste tus pantalones -contestó el otro a regañadientes y finalmente se apartó- Además de impotente también sufres de incontinencia. ¡Vaya estúpido cobarde!

\---

Tras ese incidente, la reunión se extendió por alrededor de treinta minutos más. Pero mientras Yuri intentaba por fin conversar de forma civilizada con Ivanov, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que esperaba fuera del salón.

Le generaba ansiedad saber que Victor estaba allí probablemente inquieto e impaciente pero más aún, era el hecho de saber que se marcharía con ese hombre ni bien se diera por concluida esa cita de negocios. Plisetsky le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, pensando qué hacer para impedir que eso sucediera.

En su interior, Yuri se sinceró consigo mismo y reconoció que no deseaba que Victor se fuera con ese viejo degenerado, imaginar lo que le harían esa noche le producía una profunda repugnancia e indignación. Algo le decía que debía salvar a ese joven, más aún al recordar el modo suplicante en que lo veía hacía un rato.

—¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme al chico este fin de semana? -espetó Yuri de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación que netamente iba sobre los negocios en común que tenía con Ivanov-

El sujeto levantó la mirada hacia su interlocutor y frunció el ceño, parecía bastante incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a Victor. Así se llama, ¿no?

—Sí, así se llama -confirmó el otro, quien seguía sorprendido- ¿Por qué el drástico cambio de opinión? Hace rato dijiste no estar interesado.

—Nada en particular -replicó Yuri intentando parecer indiferente- Solo quiero compañía para el fin de semana y ya que está aquí pues...déjamelo, ¿no? Dime cuánto cuesta y cerramos el trato ahora mismo.

Ivanov quedó pensativo por unos instantes y miró hacia los lados. Recordó algo que podría serle bastante útil en la fiesta a la que iba a asistir tras la reunión, y representaba una magnífica oportunidad de quedar muy bien con sus invitados. Cuando por fin lo decidió, observó a Yuri con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Tienes polvo?

—El mejor y más refinado del mundo -aseveró Plisetsky como si se tratara de la cosa más natural de todas-

—Tres kilos.

—¡Estás loco!

—No, es un trato justo. Te dejo al chico por esa cantidad -guiñó el ojo y volvió a sonreír- Vale la pena, créeme. No te vas a arrepentir. Victor no solo es muy bonito, además bastante dócil. Claro que algunas veces le sale el lado rebelde pero nada que unas buenas cachetadas no solucionen. ¿Quieres saber sobre sus especialidades?

—Dije que quiero compañía, no que me lo quiero follar.

—Pues si no lo haces, serías un completo tonto.

—Bien, maldito aprovechado, te daré los tres kilos que quieres -sentenció Plisetsky y se puso de pie- Ahora lárgate, la reunión se terminó. Altin se encargará de proveerte esa mierda, así que habla con él. Está en el recibidor.

Ivanov se puso de pie e hizo una especie de reverencia, definitivamente estaba contento por lo que había obtenido a cambio de su amante, a quien había vendido por droga.

—El hijo de Lucifer ha sido muy generoso conmigo una vez más. Hasta pronto, mi estimado Yuratchka.

Al escuchar que fue llamado así de nuevo, Yuri tomó su arma e hizo un disparo al techo. Ivanov salió corriendo allí, tropezándose con varias cosas en su camino. Enseguida, una decena de hombres fuertemente armados aparecieron allí para verificar qué estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Solo me despedía de este honorable caballero -refirió Yuri con ironía y sus hombres bajaron las armas- Déjenlo ir en paz.

Los custodios de la mansión Plisetsky quedaron bastante desconfiados y escoltaron a Ivanov hacia la salida. Victor los siguió creyendo que se marcharía con el hombre pero este le indicó que se quedaría allí el fin de semana y le recomendó portarse bien.

El chico quedó desconcertado, no entendió las razones por las que su amante lo dejó en ese lugar pero también se sintió aliviado. No tenía ganas de asistir a aquella fiesta de perdición a la que Ivanov pretendía llevárselo y acostarse con un montón de viejos asquerosos.

Victor suspiró y volvió a su sitio, sentándose en un cómodo sofá fuera del salón donde Yuri aún permanecía. Lo primero que supuso fue que Ivanov lo había vendido y que esa noche tendría que complacer sexualmente a aquel atractivo hombre rubio cuyos ojos eran tan fríos e inmisericordes que parecía no tener alma.

—Al menos este tipo es joven y guapo, no me costará trabajo hacerlo -murmuró encogiendo los hombros y luego suspiró al rememorar lo horrible que era estar en la intimidad con alguien como Vasili Ivanov- Me doy asco pero sé que esto no va a durar para siempre. Solo debo aguantar un poco más, solo un poco.

Mientras el chico estaba ahí dándole vueltas a ese horrible tema, Yuri salió del salón y pasó frente a él sin siquiera voltear a verlo, no le hizo caso, solo siguió su camino como si nada.

—¡Oye! -el joven albino se puso de pie y fue detrás de Yuri, pero este no se detuvo y tampoco lo miró; de hecho empezó a subir las escaleras con total indiferencia- ¿Por qué Ivanov me dejó aquí? ¿Acaso me vendió a ti o algo?

Victor no recibió respuesta. Yuri no soltó una sola palabra y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Al saberse ignorado, el chico fue tras el dueño de casa, determinado a que este resolviera sus dudas.

—¡Te estoy hablando! -le gritó- Deja de pretender que no me escuchas y dime qué es lo que está sucediendo. ¿Por qué ese imbécil me dejó aquí? ¿Fue todo parte de un trato o qué? -al ver que el rubio terminó de subir los peldaños y se dirigió hacia un extenso pasillo, el chico volvió a ir tras él- Si que eres un completo maleducado, ¡eh!. Cuando una persona te habla debes responderle, ¿sabías? Tus padres no te enseñaron modales al parecer. ¿Por qué los tipos como ustedes son tan pedantes y soberbios? Se creen todopoderosos y no son más que simples mortales al fin de cuentas.

Yuri estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Ese chico no dejaba de perseguirlo y de hablarle, se sentía aturdido y pensaba que quizás no fue buena idea dejarle quedarse en su casa.

—Va, como sea -prosiguió Victor- A ti te llaman _"El hijo de Lucifer"_ , ¿cierto? Después de que llegué a Moscú escuché hablar de ti en todas partes. Eres toda una celebridad aunque debo admitir que quedé sorprendido -dejó escapar una risilla que a los oídos de Yuri sonó impertinente y eso le hizo detener sus pasos- Con ese horrible apodo, pensé que serías como la mayoría de esos viejos feos que conozco pero no... tú pareces una estrella de cine o un modelo famoso. Si no supiera que estás en esto, hasta te hubiese pedido un autógrafo y una foto, y también...--

—¿Podrías callarte un rato? -Yuri volteó por fin a verlo, estaba harto de tanto parloteo- Hablas demasiado. ¡Cierra ya la boca, maldita cotorra!

—¡Qué genio! -murmuró el chico y rodó los ojos-

Yuri pudo notar que el joven quedó un tanto sentido debido a la actitud que mostró hacia él y por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentir un poco mal. No era su intención tratarlo de mala manera ni nada pero jamás se atrevería a disculparse; no supo cómo componer la situación, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Quieres pastel de chocolate? -preguntó Plisetsky y de inmediato se sintió un completo estúpido, pues definitivamente no era nada hábil para relacionarse con las personas fuera del ámbito de los negocios-

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso también eres sordo? -suspiró fastidiado y se abrió paso para volver a bajar las escaleras- Sígueme.

\---

Yuri bebía un sorbo de café mientras observaba sorprendido al chico que terminaba de comerse la quinta rebanada del pastel de chocolate que le ofreció. Se lo había llevado a la cocina y él mismo se encargó de servirle aquel postre, ya que no había personal de servicio. El rubio no quería a nadie en su casa los fines de semana, la presencia de los sirvientes lo ponía de mal humor. Era prácticamente un ermitaño y disfrutaba de la soledad.

—Si quieres más, puedes servirte con confianza -refirió Yuri al ver que Victor seguía mirando lo que quedaba de aquel pastel- Adelante, come.

—¿Y tú no vas a comer? -preguntó el albino un tanto avergonzado- Solo estás tomando ese café desabrido. El pastel está delicioso, vamos, come un poco. ¿No me digas que estás a dieta o algo así?

—Me gusta el café fuerte y sin azúcar y no, no estoy a dieta. Solo que... verte devorando así ese pastel hizo que se me fueran las ganas de comer.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? -el joven se sintió confundido, pensó que Yuri estaba cuestionando su falta de modales en la mesa- ¿Acaso estaba comiendo de una una manera que te resultó desagradable?

Yuri negó con la cabeza, no se estaba refiriendo a eso en realidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un pastel de chocolate como este?

—Mmm... -Victor quedó pensativo, como si le costara rememorar algo tan sencillo- No lo sé, tengo mala memoria pero creo que fue en uno de mis cumpleaños, cuando todavía era un niño -luego de un rato, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri y se animó a sonreirle un poco- Gracias -le dijo de repente, su voz sonaba muy sincera-

—Está bien. Ya te dije que puedes comer más si quieres.

—No lo digo por el pastel sino por dejarme quedar hoy aquí. En verdad no quería ir con él... con Ivanov -confesó el muchacho- Esas fiestas que organiza son un asco, ¿sabes?

—Nunca he ido a una pero puedo imaginarlo. Ivanov es un degenerado de lo peor.

—Debo decir que me encantó que lo hayas puesto en su lugar -sonrió como si fuera que alguien le hizo justicia por un momento- Su orgullo queda destrozado cuando le mencionan sus problemas sexuales y al parecer medio mundo está enterado de eso.

Yuri lo observó con fijeza y se dio cuenta de que Victor era muy joven, quizás más de lo que creía. Por un momento se sintió culpable por sentirse atraído hacia esa belleza que encontraba tan única y que deseaba para él.

—¿Puedo saber qué haces metiéndote con un tipo así? -preguntó el rubio animándose a cuestionar aquello que le molestaba- Porque es un hecho que definitivamente no estás con él por gusto.

—¿No es evidente? Necesito dinero, para comer y sobrevivir. La vida en la calle es un verdadero infierno.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes -refutó Victor y empujó su plato, al parecer se había enojado- Tú naciste en cuna de oro, nunca has pasado necesidades, carencias, hambre. Tú no sabes lo que son esas cosas.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte. Pero... ¿no podrías trabajar normalmente en lugar de meterte con un sujeto como Ivanov?

—No. Un trabajo normal no me daría el dinero que necesito. Necesito mucho dinero y si bien Ivanov me paga por salir con él, no es suficiente. Me tomará al menos diez años juntar lo que requiero.

El rubio quedó un poco desconcertado. No entendía por qué Victor necesitaba tanto dinero como decía.

—¿Por qué vives en la calle? Si tienes algo de dinero podrías... no lo sé... buscar un techo.

—No puedo permitirme gastar demasiado pero lo tuve que hacer -comentó el albino y dejó salir un suspiro- El invierno pasado fue horrible, casi muero congelado en la calle. Hace poco conseguí rentar un pequeño cuarto aunque estoy casi todo el día en la calle intentando conseguir dinero.

—¿Acaso no tienes familia?

Victor solo contestó moviendo la cabeza, como si no quisiera tocar ese asunto pero la curiosidad Plisetsky ya había despertado.

—¿No la tienes?

—De acuerdo, sí tengo familia pero es como si no la tuviera. Mi padrastro es un desgraciado que me echó de casa cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Dijo que ya no me quería allí y la tonta de mi madre se puso de su lado, porque no deseaba que ese hombre la abandonara. Así que vine de San Petersburgo a Moscú, me dijeron que aquí podría solucionar todos mis problemas pero... no fue tanto así. Llevo dos años en esta ciudad y solo encontré más problemas.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

—A mi padre lo mataron unos sicarios de Ivanov, ya hace como una década.

Yuri quedó helado ante aquella inesperada confesión.

—¿¡Eres amante del asesino de tu padre!?

—Todo tiene una razón de ser -admitió el albino- Me juré vengar a mi padre. Es por eso que necesito mucho dinero para contratar gente que pueda acabar con ese infeliz, yo solo no podría porque el imbécil está muy bien custodiado. Pero créeme que lo mandaré matar algún día.

No era como si Yuri dudara de esas palabras. Victor se veía muy decidido, los hermosos ojos celestes que antes lo cautivaron ahora se tornaron repentinamente sombríos, hostiles y llenos de rencor.

Rabia, odio y sed de venganza, una explosiva mezcla que a cualquiera podría convertir en un asesino despiadado y calculador. Pero así también, Victor sabía que un mínimo error le podría costar la vida, más cuando se trataba de enfrentar a un tipo tan poderoso e influyente como Vasili Ivanov.

—No lo matarás -aseguró Plisetsky viendo al otro con absoluta seriedad- Quítate esa idea absurda de la cabeza, Victor.

—Lo mataré aunque sea lo último que haga -el chico pensó que Yuri lo estaba subestimando y se puso a la defensiva-

—No. No tendrás que matarlo si yo lo hago antes -replicó el rubio- Nada me daría más gusto que deshacerme de él. Ya está comenzando a estorbarme y no lo soporto más.

—¿En verdad lo matarás? -su tono era dubitativo aunque parecía esperanzado- Sé que tiene muchos enemigos pero se están tardando demasiado en actuar.

—No hará falta que te ensucies las manos, Victor. Yo lo mataré por ti.

Victor no era ningún tonto y Yuri no era su ángel salvador ni nada que pudiera asemejársele, él era un criminal, un jefe de la mafia que se regía bajo sus propias leyes. En ese mundo todo tenía un costo y el albino lo sabía muy bien, por ende era mejor conocer el precio que debía pagar.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo a cambio de deshacerte de ese tipo? -preguntó sin denotar mayor sorpresa, después de todo no sería el primer ni el último hombre que le pidiera una cosa así- Aunque más allá de tus motivos personales, también me estarás haciendo un favor.

Yuri hizo una pausa antes de atreverse a responderle, obviamente con una mentira, porque en realidad sí estaba muriendo de ganas de llevárselo a su cama esa misma noche. Pero al mismo tiempo, algo le impedía proceder de ese modo con ese chico, sobreponiéndose a sus deseos lascivos.

No era como Yuri si quisiera tomar a Victor como un simple objeto para su satisfacción personal, él no deseaba utilizarlo como lo hacía Ivanov... y como seguramente lo hacían otros mal nacidos a los que el joven vendía su cuerpo a cambio de billetes y de dudosos favores.

—No pienso acostarme con alguien como tú -aseguró Plisetsky con total seriedad, como si la pregunta de Victor le hubiera ofendido-

—Lo dices por...--

—No te juzgo si te dedicas a la prostitución o a la venta de drogas en las calles -lo interrumpió- Es cosa tuya y no me incumbe. Pero debes saber que no te estoy haciendo ningún favor y aún si te lo hiciera, no me revolcaría con una persona como tú.

—Claro, tú debes estar acostumbrado a las prostitutas de lujo -ironizó el otro- ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo porque crees que puedo tener alguna enfermedad? -cuestionó Victor con visible molestia, incluso parecía un tanto indignado ante el rechazo ajeno-

—Entre otras cosas -sentenció Yuri sin contemplaciones-

—¿Entonces no quieres tener sexo conmigo? -Victor todavía no podía creer que el rubio no le estuviera pidiendo nada a cambio de acabar con el autor intelectual del asesinato de su padre-

—¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió Yuri a regañadientes, casi fuera de sí, no por la insistencia del chico sino por el hecho de ver cómo era capaz de ofrecerse a cualquier desconocido, en verdad eso lo estaba sacando de quicio-

—Bien. Siendo así, me largo -Victor se puso de pie, al ver que Yuri no era después de todo un cliente como creyó desde un principio, ya vio que no obtendría ningún tipo de beneficio estando allí- No quise ir con Ivanov pero aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Me están por echar de la pocilga donde estoy viviendo temporalmente y necesito dinero para pagar el lunes a más tardar. No pienso morir congelado y tirado en una acera como si fuera un indigente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que irás a venderte a la calle todo el fin de semana? -preguntó Yuri antes de beber el último sorbo de su café-

—No tengo más opción.

Ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con fijeza por algunos instantes hasta que Victor dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina. Al salir de allí, levantó la mirada y se sintió confundido. Esa casa era demasiado grande y no sabía hacia donde quedaba la salida, además no había nadie que lo pudiera guiar. Empezó a recorrer de un lado a otro y todas las puertas que parecían dar a las afueras estaban cerradas.

Victor se dio cuenta de que no le quedó más que regresar y buscar a Yuri para ayudarlo a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a la cocina, ya no lo encontró ahí.

—¿Qué no hay nadie más en esta casa? -bufó molestó y decidió echarse en un sofá a esperar que apareciera alguien del personal de servicio para poder salir- Maldita sea, necesito dinero para el lunes o me veré en aprietos.

\---

Varias horas después, Victor abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de aquella inmensa mansión. Estaba cubierto con una suave y cálida manta que lo protegía del frío; el invierno había iniciado apenas unos días atrás y las noches se tornaban cada más heladas. Pero él no recordaba que esa manta hubiera estado antes allí, era evidente que alguien más la había traído.

—¡No es verdad! -exclamó al notar que ya había amanecido y que no logró salir de esa casa, perdiendo una noche de trabajo y no obteniendo el dinero que precisaba para pagar la renta del cuarto donde actualmente vivía-

Por otro lado, Yuri se encontraba desayunando en su habitación mientras revisaba un archivo que le habían enviado a su teléfono celular. Leyó algunas cosas en voz alta.

—Victor Nikiforov, dieciocho años, oriundo de San Petersburgo, nacido el 25 de diciembre. Detenido tres veces por carecer de documentos y por supuesta venta de sustancias ilegales en los barrios bajos de Moscú, liberado horas después por falta de pruebas -Yuri negó con la cabeza, él sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello- Claro que no fue por falta de pruebas sino por las influencias de Ivanov.

El rubio permaneció pensativo por un momento hasta que observó la fecha en su teléfono.

—25 de diciembre -dijo por lo bajo- ¿Así qué hoy es su cumpleaños? No creo que sea una coincidencia.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y Yuri dio la orden para el acceso. Se trataba de Altin, el custodio de confianza quien ingresó a la habitación.

—Deja que el chico se vaya ya mismo -ordenó Plisetsky sin voltear a ver al inexpresivo kazajo, su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla del celular que le mostraba una fotografía del documento de identidad de Victor- Ya no lo quiero aquí.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso -replicó el rubio hasta que finalmente volvió la mirada hacia su contrario- ¿Cómo quedó lo demás?

—Todo fue hecho conforme tus órdenes.

—Bien, eso es todo -Yuri parecía contento por las decisiones que había tomado- Retírate.

—Yuri -lo llamó el otro y los ojos ajenos se fijaron en él- Disculpa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, sobre todo porque tú...--

—No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión. Te harás cargo de todo aún cuando ya no me encuentre por aquí, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, señor.

\---

Aquella fría mañana de domingo en la que el joven Victor Nikiforov abandonó la mansión de Yuri Plisetsky, sabía que posiblemente no volvería a ver de nuevo a ese hombre. A pesar de lo gruñón y soberbio que era, le cayó muy bien. Sin duda, lo echaría de menos, hacía tiempo no conocía a alguien que le agradara.

Al ganar la calle, Victor caminó a pasos lentos y se dispuso a buscar una parada de autobuses. Hacía bastante frío y sentía que las piernas se le congelaban, apenas llevaba un diminuto short y un abrigo que no era suficiente para mantenerlo con una temperatura corporal adecuada.

Al meter las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, pudo sentir algo en ellos y detuvo sus pasos. De allí, pudo sacar un par de sobres y al revisarlos, sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al encontrar una gran cantidad de billetes dentro de ellos.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento? -se preguntó aunque una sonrisa de alivio surcó sus labios; con ese dinero podría pagar el alquiler del cuarto y también comprar algo de ropa y comida- ¡Por fin dejaré de comer puro arroz desabrido! ¿Entonces este fue un regalo del famoso hijo de Lucifer?

El joven estaba perplejo, volvía a mirar los sobres una y otra vez, todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban-

—¡Tonterías! A mí me pareció más bien un tierno y arisco gatito. No creo que sea un tipo despiadado como dijo el idiota de Ivanov.

Una vez que Victor llegó al derruido edificio donde vivía, un hombre de avanzada edad que solía oficiar de conserje comenzó a mandarlo al diablo ni bien ingresó allí.

—¡Hasta que la señorita se digna a llegar! ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí un maldito domingo por la mañana cuando se supone es mi único día libre? Porque no estabas en tu cuartucho y el dueño del edificio me exigió venir aquí a recibir unas cosas que te enviaron a ti, ramera desgraciada. ¡Cómo si fuera que me pagan por recibir y vigilar tus porquerías!

Victor suspiró, ya no le afectaban las ofensas que ese hombre profería hacia su persona. Sin embargo, no entendía a qué se refería con exactitud ese anciano cascarrabias que seguía mascullando maldiciones con un cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus labios.

—¿Dice que me enviaron unas cosas?

—¡Eso dije! Están ahí -señaló un rincón al costado de una mesa despintada que oficiaba de mostrador- Llévate todas esas mierdas de aquí de una vez pero ve por las escaleras, no funcionan los ascensores de nuevo.

El albino hizo una mueca de disgusto, vio que eran cuatro cajas de mediano tamaño pero no tenían ningún rótulo que indicara el remitente o el origen de las mismas.

—Oiga, ya que está aquí. ¿Puedo darle el dinero por la renta del cuarto?

—¿Quieres tomarme el pelo, chiquillo insolente? -vociferó el hombre- ¡Si ya dejaron el cheque!

—No comprendo -Victor frunció el ceño- ¿Cuál cheque?

—El jodido cheque con el que alguno de tus clientes pagó el alquiler de tu pocilga por los próximos dos años. Ya se lo hizo llegar al dueño -replicó el anciano y se dirigió hacia la salida con prisa por marcharse de una vez- Bueno, me largo, ya cumplí con lo que me mandaron y a ver si haces el favor de decirle a tus amantes que ya no te envíen cosas los domingos.

Luego de que el conserje se fuera, Victor tuvo que ingeniarse para poder cargar todas esas cajas y subirlas hasta el sexto piso usando las angostas escaleras, que de pronto podían resultar resbaladizas a causa del moho en los peldaños. Sin dudas, aquello implicaría toda una odisea.

Demoró casi media hora en subir todos aquello pisos con las cajas a cuestas, incluso tuvo que detenerse por momentos durante su trayecto ya que eran bastante pesadas y le dejaron agotado. Cuando el muchacho por fin llegó hasta el pequeño cuarto que rentaba en ese edificio, estaba prácticamente bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. En definitiva, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones físicas para algo como eso, era demasiado delgado y casi no tenía fuerzas, y por esa razón, podía sentir cómo le temblaban los brazos y las piernas de un modo anormal.

En cuanto Victor entró al lugar y metió las cajas, quiso beber agua pero del grifo no salió una sola gota. Lo primero que pensó fue que otra vez el maldito tanque de la azotea estaba vacío por descuido del conserje que olvidó ponerlo a cargar el día anterior.

Tras recuperar el aliento, sus ojos se fijaron en esas cajas de cartón que le fueron enviadas mientras seguía preguntándose si era cierto que alguien pagó por él dos años completos de renta.

—Todo esto es muy extraño -se sentó en el piso y valiéndose de un cuchillo se puso a abrir las cajas- ¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido al descubrir el contenido de la primera de ellas-

Eran alimentos no perecederos, los suficientes para al menos un mes. En la segunda caja encontró ropas, accesorios y calzados, por lo que podía ver eran bastante buenos y muy a la moda, todos exactamente de su talle y calce.

En la tercera caja encontró un celular, también varios libros, cuadernos, un diccionario, artículos de librería para escribir y pintar.

—No creo que Ivanov me haya enviado estas cosas por mi cumpleaños. Él no es nada generoso y tampoco sabe que es hoy. ¿Acaso fue...--? -de inmediato, el chico pensó en Yuri pero enseguida descartó esa posibilidad- No, él tampoco lo sabe.

Victor tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y se dispuso abrir la última caja. En cuanto lo hizo se encontró con otra caja más pequeña, una que estaba hecha de poliestireno blanco como si fuera una conversadora. Al retirar la tapa pudo visualizar unos cubos de hielo cubiertos por una masa sanguinolenta que lo hizo levantarse de inmediato de su sitio.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda es esto!? -exclamó horrorizado y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para no vomitar; un olor a sangre invadió todo el lugar y entonces volvió a acercarse a la caja a observar mejor-

Experimentando un enorme pánico, salió de ese cuarto completamente espantado. Con los ojos llorosos y arcadas, permaneció en el corredor intentando calmarse un poco o iría a desvanecerse. Tampoco podía gritar ni pedir ayuda, no le salía la voz y posiblemente nadie iba a acudir a su llamado.

_Lo que había recibido era una cabeza humana. La cabeza de Vasili Ivanov._

Durante muchos años, Victor Nikiforov había anhelado vengar la muerte de su padre, perpetrada por los matones de ese asqueroso hombre cuya cabeza ahora flotaba entre el hielo que iba derritiéndose poco a poco. Sin dudas, aquel fue una gentileza del hijo de Lucifer.

A tan macabro presente acompañaba una nota escrita con recortes de revistas donde le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y le indicaban que se deshiciera de ese obsequio con cuidado, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie.

—El desgraciado de Ivanov tenía razón -susurró acurrucado sobre un desvencijado colchón en el piso, se sentía asqueado y sabía que no iba a poder estar tranquilo con aquello ahí a su lado- Yuri Plisetsky es un verdadero demonio.

\---

A lo largo de casi un año, en varias ocasiones Victor Nikiforov regresó a la mansión Plisetsky con intenciones de ver a Yuri y hablar con él pero jamás tuvo éxito. El rubio simplemente nunca lo recibió, y en más de una oportunidad, los guardias que custodiaban el lugar lo amenazaron con golpearlo para que se fuera y no regresara más por ahí.

Sin embargo, casi mes a mes Victor volvía a apersonarse por el sitio, insistiendo con lo mismo. Sentía una gran añoranza y necesidad de ver a Yuri Plisetsky, tenía demasiadas que contarle y estaba seguro de que se alegraría de escucharlas.

Una vez más, el el chico regresó a la mansión pensado que sucedería exactamente lo mismo que toda las veces anteriores pero no fue así. En cuanto vio a Otabek Altin salir a la calle para charlar personalmente con él, supo que algo había acontecido y tuvo un mal presentimiento. El inexpresivo kazajo ordenó a los demás guardias retirarse de allí para poder conversar con Victor a solas.

—¡Victor Nikiforov! -lo llamó demandando su inmediata atención- Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? El señor Plisetsky no recibe visitas. Si sigues viniendo aquí, vas a meterte en serios problemas y créeme que no te conviene para nada. Lo más sensato que puedes hacer si valoras tu vida, es no regresar a este lugar.

—Pero... yo solo deseo ver a Yuri un momento para darle las gracias. Sé que fue él quien pagó la vivienda donde estoy y también me ha estado enviando ayuda económica todo el tiempo -el chico mostró una sonrisa genuina- Quería comentarle que gracias a su ayuda por fin dejé las calles y ya no estoy en cosas turbias. También pude retomar mis estudios que dejé inconclusos hace años. Todo es gracias a él y la ayuda que me brinda.

—Créeme que a él le hubiera gustado mucho saber todo eso -replicó el hombre de manera apática- Sigue así, muchacho. Ahora vete y no vuelvas por aquí.

—¿Por qué dijiste que "le hubiera gustado saber todo eso"? Hablas como si fuera que Yuri...--

—El señor Plisetsky ha muerto -refirió Altin sin inmutarse al ver el rostro ajeno palidecer- Ha muerto por decisión propia.

Victor quedó petrificado al escuchar semejantes declaraciones que golpearon su pecho de un instante a otro. No le fue posible saber si el hombre mentía o decía la verdad, su semblante sin emociones lo hacía en verdad inescrutable.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás insinuando? -la voz del albino empezó a quebrarse desde ese momento- ¡Estás mintiendo! Yuri no puede estar muerto, él no pudo haberse quitado la vida. ¡No juegues con eso y dime la verdad!

—Deja de gritar -sentenció el otro y antes de que Victor pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Otabek le extendió un periódico que el chico tomó con las manos temblorosas- Sabía que no me creerías pero aquí puedes verlo y comprobarlo por ti mismo.

El joven Nikiforov notó entonces que se trataba de una página repleta de obituarios donde figuraba el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky. En ella pudo distinguir muchos nombres muy conocidos e importantes dentro del ámbito político y social del país; todos ellos participaban en una celebración litúrgica en memoria de aquel joven hombre que efectivamente había fallecido.

—No puedo creerlo -el chico estaba shockeado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer y a mojar el papel del periódico- No, tiene que ser una mentira. ¿Cuando se supone pasó todo esto?

—Están por cumplirse seis meses -contestó el custodio Altin viendo a Victor acongojado y sollozando- Yuri venía aquejando una afección muy grave que llevaba años, padecía una enfermedad hereditaria y ya no quiso luchar. Así que decidió dejarse morir, no quiso recibir más tratamiento.

—¡¡¡Noooo!!! -el joven estalló en llanto y rompió aquel periódico en pedazos, entonces se puso a empujar al hombre aunque no consiguió moverle un solo centímetro; a pesar de su baja estatura, Otabek Altin era más fornido que él y le impidió el paso, pues Victor estaba dispuesto a meterse a la mansión aunque fuera por la fuerza- ¡No es verdad, sé que me estás mintiendo! Esto no es más que una cruel artimaña fraguada por ustedes para que no vuelva a aparecerme por aquí pero no te creo una sola palabra.

El inmutable e inalterable Altin finalmente reaccionó en cuanto Victor, preso de una histeria casi descontrolada, comenzó a vociferar mientras trataba de abrirse paso.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! ¡¡¡Yuri Plisetsky!!! Sé que estás ahí adentro. Ven aquí ahora mismo, maldito cobarde. ¡¡¡Sal y da la cara, maldito!!! Así como tuviste el valor de enviarme la cabeza de Ivanov en una caja, ten el valor de enfrentarme si ya no quieres que regrese.

Un certero puñetazo en medio del rostro del albino lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que su nariz sangraba a borbotones y se limpió con la manga de su abrigo.

—Si regresas aquí, te espera una bala en la cabeza -advirtió el sujeto y se marchó de allí, en tanto los demás hombres regresaron a sus puestos y ordenaron a Victor que se fuera de una vez-

\---

Casi dos años se habían cumplido desde aquel incidente pero Victor Nikiforov lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ese mismo día. Su orgullo le había dolido más que el golpe que recibió y que casi le quebró la nariz pero nada se comparaba al dolor que experimentaba su alma que añoraba a aquel hombre que poco y nada había conocido una vez.

Durante mucho tiempo, Victor se había pasado buscando información sobre Yuri Plisetsky en internet pero no encontró gran cosa. Efectivamente, los medios de comunicación habían informado sobre su deceso, sus cenizas fueron arrojadas al río Moscova. Recién ahí Victor acabó por resignarse, aunque lamentaba no tener un lugar donde poder llevar al menos una flor en memoria de aquel hombre.

A la larga, Victor entendió que Yuri se había metido en su corazón, por razones que él mismo desconocía. En su mente permanecía intacta aquella charla nocturna que mantuvieron en la mansión Plisetsky la noche previa a su cumpleaños, mientras degustaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate, el cual era su favorito aunque jamás lo había comentado.

Tal vez a Yuri Plisetsky se lo conocía como el hijo de Lucifer pero para Victor, a pesar de todo, terminó convirtiéndose en un ángel que lo rescató de una vida condenada a un infierno terrenal.

Victor Nikiforov supo que alcanzó su cenit cuando Yuri Plisetsky se cruzó en su camino, y eso lo hacía indefectiblemente feliz. A veces se preguntaba por qué Yuri no se lo llevó a la cama aquella noche, hubiera dado todo por haber tenido la dicha de entregarse a él aunque fuera una sola vez o tan siquiera, probar un beso de sus labios.

Pero Victor estaba consciente de que Yuri Plisetsky fue el único hombre que lo respetó, aunque su rechazo haya sido un tanto cruel en su momento; aún así fue la única persona envuelta en ese horrible mundo que no lo vio como un mero objeto sexual destinado a su satisfacción.

—Tal vez solo necesitaba una plática y un pastel de chocolate para ser feliz por una vez en mi vida -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta y con un gran dejo de nostalgia antes de abandonar el ascensor que por alguna razón ahora sí funcionaba-

Al abrir manualmente la puerta de metal del elevador, se encontró con un vecino que tenía intenciones de bajar y se dio cuenta de que esa persona tal vez escuchó lo que acababa de decir; solo agachó la cabeza para evitar hacer contacto visual directo. Todo lo que quería era hacerse a un lado y llegar a su cuarto, tratar de dormir para olvidar que pasaría solo otro cumpleaños más, otro 25 de diciembre.

Distraído, el joven albino llegó frente a su puerta y ni bien giró la llave, sintió un repentino abrazo por detrás, lo que le hizo pegar un brinco a causa del sobresalto y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, una conocida voz le habló con inusitada calma.

—Tranquilo, Vitya. Soy yo.

El chico tragó saliva y enseguida las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a volverse incontrolables. Su corazón dio un vuelco y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Esperó un poco antes de voltear para comprobar que aquella voz sí pertenecía al hombre que tanto había extrañado y que tanta falta le había hecho.

Solo entonces Victor se dio cuenta de que era la misma persona con quien se topó antes cuando iba dejando el ascensor. No logró reconocerlo de buenas a primeras ya que el hombre llevaba puesto un abrigo con capucha y además un gran mechón de cabello caía sobre su rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos, haciéndolo prácticamente irreconocible a simple vista.

—Estás muy desabrigado, Vitya.

Ya no había lugar a dudas, esa era la voz de Yuri Plisetsky, era su presencia, su calidez. Era él.

—No deberías salir así a la calle, podrías pescar un resfriado. ¡Mira nada más cómo estás temblando!

Pero Victor no temblaba del frío sino por la emoción tan intensa que le producía el hecho de estar siendo estrechado por esos fuertes brazos, los cuales lo hacían sentir protegido y le generaban una extraña sensación de pertenencia.

—Idiota... -murmuró albino en medio de sollozos y peleó por liberarse del agarre ajeno- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme haciéndote pasar por muerto? ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

Yuri empujó a Victor al interior de la habitación mientras este se deshacía en llanto. En cuanto el rubio cerró la puerta y se quitó la capucha, sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los del chico que estaba con toda su furia a flor de piel.

Al ver a Yuri, el albino sintió ganas de molerlo a golpes y llenarlo de insultos pero en lugar de eso, se arrojó a sus brazos y volvió a llorar con desconsuelo, conmoviendo el frío y duro corazón de aquel a quien llamaban hijo de Lucifer. El diablo hecho persona entendió que era humano después de todo y su decisión de morir por su propia voluntad fue anulada por el más bello ángel que tuvo la osadía de interferir en sus planes largamente gestados.

Yuri intentó consolar a Victor para que dejara de llorar, quiso explicarle qué fue lo que lo orilló a tomar tal decisión y las razones por las que prefirió no volver a verlo después de su primer encuentro aquella noche previa al 25 de diciembre, unos años atrás.

Pero el muchacho no quería escucharlo, no en ese momento, ya luego se dispondría a hacerlo con calma y sosiego. Ahora el bello ángel de piel nívea y ojos de cielo solo deseaba cumplir su deseo de entregarse al placentero pecado capital de la lujuria, y quería hacerlo en brazos de un despiadado y bello demonio rubio. Ansiaba que fuera él quien le hiciera probar las más deliciosas mieles del placer carnal, como nunca antes lo hizo.

Al primer beso largamente anhelado, lleno de pasión y deseo, siguieron otros, uno más intenso que el anterior mientras iban despojándose con increíble rapidez de cada una de las estorbosas prendas de vestir. Apenas un rato después, sus cuerpos ansiosos de conocerse y explorarse se movían sobre aquel lecho desordenado.

El mayor estaba conmovido ante la belleza y la impetuosidad de ese chico y Victor sentía que su alma y su corazón habían vuelto a la vida con Yuri. Nunca había experimentado tanto gozo y alegría en un encuentro íntimo, donde se entregaba voluntaria y genuinamente a sus pasiones. Porque si bien Victor sabía mucho de sexo, era un completo inexperto haciendo el amor.

El rubio sonrió al contemplar ese rostro ruborizado, al escuchar esos gemidos que eran solo para él y que resonaban cada vez que llegaba profundo en en el interior de su hermoso amante, al notar cómo este se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, no queriéndose separar jamás de su lado.

El hijo de Lucifer supo entonces que deseaba la redención y el cielo. Pero no el cielo que todo mortal desearía alcanzar, él solo quería ese cielo hermoso y brillante que veía reflejado en los ojos de su amado ángel albino que le repetía constantemente cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto lo amaba.

Unas embestidas más y la mente de Yuri se nubló con un orgasmo que lo dejó sin aliento, y justo poco después de eso, pudo sentir la calidez de la esencia de su amado Vitya en su abdomen.

Yuri estaba feliz, tanto que llenó de besos el rostro de su hermoso chico y por primera vez en toda su vida, fue capaz de pronunciar un par de palabras que jamás pensó podrían salir de él.

—Te amo -y fue justo ahí que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y más que sentirse débil o avergonzado, sintió ganas de reafirmarse y lo reiteró- Te amo, Vitya.

Entonces el abrazo de ese chico atrayéndolo hacia él, mimándolo con ternura hizo a Yuri sentirse un completo miserable por haberlo abandonado y mentido pero también, se sintió perdonado. Dejó que sus lágrimas salieran sin molestarse por secarlas u ocultarlas, eran la máxima expresión de una genuina sinceridad.

—Ahora sí... -inquirió Victor, acariciando el rostro de Yuri con suma delicadeza- Quiero escuchar todas tus explicaciones y más vale que sean buenas porque no creas que te la aceptaré tan fácilmente.

—Mmm... quizás después -replicó el rubio con voz somnolienta- Déjame dormir un rato y luego vamos por un pastel de chocolate.

—Está bien -el joven parecía decepcionado, tal vez tenía ganas de una nueva ronda- ¿En serio quieres dormir? ¡Sí que te has puesto viejo en este tiempo! -bromeó el albino y esas palabras hicieron a Yuri abrir los ojos por completo- Y eso que han pasado... ¿cuánto?, ¿tres años?

—¿A quién le dices viejo? -una sonrisa acusadora y un tanto psicópata se dibujó en los labios de Yuri y Victor se echó a reír a carcajadas, había descubierto algo con qué molestarlo-

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? -preguntó Victor viéndolo de manera extraña-

—No tengo la menor idea... es viernes, ¿no? Estoy algo perdido con los días.

Victor no pudo ocultar su molestia ante esa respuesta que consideró bastante tonta y desconsiderada.

—¡Hazte a un lado ahora, anciano!

—¿Por qué te enojas, Vitya? -Yuri sonrió y le acomodó unos mechones plateados para despejar el rostro ajeno y poder contemplarlo mejor- ¡Claro que sé que día es! ¿Cómo crees que lo olvidaría?

Al ver que el chico sonreía de nuevo, el mayor lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó profundamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños. A partir de este, juro que no volverás a pasar solo.

—Si no honras tu palabra y se te ocurre abandonarme de nuevo, juro que iré a buscarte al mismísimo infierno.

Yuri asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a besar aquellos labios en los que encontró su paraíso. Ese día, el anteriormente llamado hijo de Lucifer alcanzó su cenit y lo llevaría hasta la eternidad junto a su amado ángel Victor.

**FIN**

Feliz año nuevo y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. La presente historia ha formado parte del proyecto **Victurio/PLOV** denominado **["Solo nosotros"](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252570680-solo-nosotros-victurio-plov)**. El mismo fue publicado el día 25 de diciembre de 2020, para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Victor Nikiforov y tuve el honor de participar junto con otros colegas escritores amantes de nuestra bellísima OTP rusa. Pueden encontrar el proyecto completo en el perfil de mi querido hermano Alex Plisetsky [(YurioNikiforov)](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov) si desean leer las demás historias, además de deleitarse con bellas e inéditas imágenes.


End file.
